


Coping

by Skylark62



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark62/pseuds/Skylark62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan finds it difficult to cope at work following her abduction and shooting. Nick offers to share his experience with her. </p>
<p>This is immediately following the season 14 episode 2. It always bugged me that despite Nick and Sarah both being kidnapped and nearly killed, when it happens to Morgan, the writers don't show either of them discussing their experiences with her. So I decided to write it, and before I knew it, it turned into a threesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

At the end of the shift, Morgan was sat in the locker room, trying to get up the motivation to get her things and go home. She felt shattered from not only the long hours of the case, but also the emotional impact it had had on her. She felt embarrassed that she had broken down in the baby’s room and ended up crying on Greg’s shoulder, even though he had been really nice about it. Despite what she had said to DB, she wasn’t sure she would be able to continue with this job if every case got her this upset.

She was interrupted from her musings by Nick who walked to his locker and got his jacket out. “Hi Morgan. I’m glad I caught you before you left. I know today was a hard case for you, and think it would help if you had a drink to relax before you go home. So do you want to head out with me and get a couple of beers or something stronger? I’m buying.”

Morgan looked up and smiled at Nick. “Thanks for the offer but I’m not sure I’d be good company right now.”

Nick sat down beside her on the bench and looked seriously at her. “I know what you’re going through, and I want to help. Don’t shut yourself off and think you can cope with this on your own. It doesn’t work, believe me.”

Morgan stiffened up. “Greg said something to you didn’t he?”

Nick put a hand on her arm. “Yes he did, because he’s worried about you and knew I could help. Don’t get mad at him. He did what he thought was best.”

“What can you do to help? I’ve talked enough about what happened. And let’s face it, I’ve been kidnapped before, although I’ve not been shot before. Physically I’m fully recovered and I’ve had my mandatory counselling sessions with the department psychologist who’s cleared me.” Morgan knew she sounded defensive, but couldn’t help it. She was so used to being strong and coping on her own, it was difficult to admit weakness.

Nick laughed humourlessly. “Tell me about it. I’ve had quite a few sessions with the shrink and it didn’t help me either. It’s different talking to a friend though, and someone who knows what you’re going through. Plus it’s not like last time you got kidnapped. Then it was only for a few hours, but this time it was for three days, and you had more time to worry about what was happening to you. That makes all the difference.“

Nick looked thoughtfully at her. “How much do you know about the history of this lab and those of us who work here?” Morgan looked blankly at him, so he continued. “You’re not the first CSI to be kidnapped by a psychotic killer. You’re not even the second. Take advantage of that. I know Sarah doesn’t really like talking about her experience, although I’m sure she would if it would help you, so if you’d prefer to talk to her, that’s fine. But I’m here now and offering. I was kidnapped for 24 hours and was literally seconds away from dying when the team rescued me, and I didn’t have anyone to talk to who really understood what I’d gone through. I made it through, but it was hard. I want to make it easier for you if I can.”

Morgan was looking wide eyed at Nick by the time he finished speaking. She had been in LA when Sarah and Nick had been kidnapped and had no idea what had happened to them. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d been through something similar.” She put her head in her hands, embarrassed at her assumption that Nick had no idea what she was going through.

Nick squeezed her arm. “It’s no problem. Now, how about we go and get a drink or two, and I can fill you in on what happened and you can see if it helps you?”

Morgan looked up at Nick and smiled. “Yes, I’d like that, thanks.” she agreed.

Twenty minutes later they were sat in a bar just off the strip, with a pitcher of cocktails between them. They had downed a third drink by the time Nick finished telling Morgan about Walter Gordon kidnapping him, and also filling him in on what had happened to Sarah when she had been captured by the miniature killer. Morgan was shocked that her colleagues had been through so much, and by the sounds of it, much worse experiences than she had been through, and she had known nothing about it.

“It doesn’t sound as if this is the safest department to work in. Three CSI’s kidnapped in 8 years is not a good record. In LA it wasn’t nearly so bad.” Morgan commented.

Nick sat back in the bench seat and took a sip of his drink. “I know. That’s one reason we always try to send out two CSIs to each scene now, and the police make sure to give us good back-up. They don’t want anything else happening to any of us, with both me and Greg being attacked when we were sent out alone to a scene. What you went through was different though, as you were undercover which meant we couldn’t have back-up as close to you as we’d have liked.”

“Greg was attacked too? When was that?” Morgan couldn’t believe another of her teammates had been through a horrible experience.

Nick explained to Morgan what had happened to Greg. “He hasn’t been lucky with this job. Not when you consider that he stepped down as DNA tech to become a CSI because he got caught in an explosion at the lab. After that he wanted to get out, away from all the glass walls in the lab. He still has the scars from that, physical and mental ones. So you see, there are quite a few of us who have been through a lot and understand the emotional trauma that comes with experiences like you’ve been through. You don’t need to keep it to yourself or feel embarrassed if you get upset at a scene.”

There was silence for a minute or two, as Morgan thought about what to say. “I couldn’t believe how emotional this case was for me. I don’t fall apart, I don’t cry, yet today it got to me. Greg was great, but I can’t do my job if I’m going to turn into a blubbering mess at every scene.”

“I don’t think you will,” Nick commented. “There are always cases that get to us more than others, ones which have a personal connection to us. Sarah has always been on edge with abuse cases, Greg gets twitchy around burn victims, and I’ve definitely had a problem with kidnapping cases since it happened to me. You identify with the victims and it brings back what you went through, which will always make it more personal and bring emotions to the surface. It will probably be the same for you. But you’re not likely to react the same way to a stabbing or gunshot victim. This was your first case back at work, and it was a kidnapping case. Don’t assume you will react to every case the same. I’m sure you will be fine, and the emotions will become less with time and easier to handle.”

Nick thought of Cassie, whose kidnapping had got to him. “I had a bad case not long after I was back at work, where a 10 year old girl was missing when the rest of her family had been killed. I was convinced that she was still alive when everyone else thought she was dead. I wouldn’t give up, lost my temper with a suspect, and got pretty emotional. It turned out well, as she was alive and I found her in time. I hate to think how I would have reacted if we’d found her too late.”

Morgan smiled at him. “She was lucky you were on the case. If everyone but you had given up on finding her, then she owes her life to your perseverance, and the fact that you are a great CSI.”

Nick smiled back at her. “Thanks. It’s cases like that where we get a good ending that make me stick with the job. I’m still in touch with her; exchange Christmas cards. It’s great to have that reminder of the good we do.”

“So what helped you when you were trying to recover?” As Nick had offered, Morgan wanted to pick his brains.

Nick refilled both their glasses, and thought back. “Having a supportive team around me really helped. As you now know, there are plenty of us who understand and can help if it gets too much for you. My friends and family really made a difference. They were there for me, even though they didn’t really understand it. Getting away from the job and doing other things took my mind off things as well. Plus I had a great partner who was there for me and made all the difference.”

Morgan smiled ruefully. “Well I’ve got my Dad, but not any other family here, and most of my friends are in LA, so that’s not so helpful, and I’ve not had any luck finding a partner since I’ve been here either. With the hours we work and the demands of the job, finding someone who understands it is difficult.”

Nick agreed with her. “Yes it is hard, but there are plenty of people in Vegas who work shifts like we do and also lots of people who have demanding jobs similar to ours. It can be done, and it is worth the effort.”

Morgan looked at him. “You don’t talk about your love life. Are you single?”

Nick grinned. “Hitting on me now?”

Morgan blushed. “No, not really. I’m just curious.”

“Not really… Hmm.” Then he took pity on her. “No I’m not single. I’ve been with my partner since before my kidnapping, but you’re right, I don’t talk about our relationship.”

Morgan noticed that he was being careful with his words, not saying ‘he’ or ‘she’ or mentioning any names. “So why don’t you talk about her, or is it him?”

Nick looked sharply at her, but she just smiled back at him. “Don’t worry – I’m not homophobic. I noticed you weren’t using pronouns, so I wondered.”

Nick sighed. This was why he didn’t talk about his love life. It was too easy to be caught out and he didn’t want to lie. “Yes, you’re right, it is a him.”

“So all those times I’ve seen you looking at women were just cover then?” Morgan asked.

“I’m bi, not gay,” Nick answered. “I like women as well as men, and there’s no harm in looking.”

“True,” Morgan commented. “So what’s his name?”

Nick fidgeted in his seat. “I really don’t want to talk about him.”

“Why not?” Morgan asked, and then one reason occurred to her. “Oh my God, is it someone I know? Someone at work? Is that why you don’t talk about him?”

Nick sighed and tried to think of a way out of this conversation, without success. “I’m not out at work because it’s always a risk with law enforcement. Most cops are fine now, but there are still some homophobic ones around and I don’t want to find myself without backup if I need it. A couple of people know though, people who have been around a long time, like Sarah.”

Morgan noticed that Nick had mentioned Sarah, but not Greg, who he had worked with for just as long as Sarah. That made her wonder. “Is it Greg?”

Nick looked at her. “Why would you think that?”

Morgan noticed that was not a denial. “That’s not a ‘no’ is it? You just mentioned that Sarah knew, but didn’t say Greg did, but you’ve worked with him a long time too. I know the two of you are close, and I think you’d make a cute couple. I can keep a secret you know. You can be honest with me without it getting round the department.”

Nick gave up. He’d always tried to tell the truth and not lie about his relationship, although he did try to avoid the question when he could. “It’s not my place to out someone else, but I don’t suppose he’d mind you knowing. Yes it is Greg.”

Morgan grinned. “That’s great. I’m happy for you both. It’s a shame for me that both the eligible bachelors of the department are taken though. I always got the impression that Greg fancied me. He’s obviously as good at covering up as you are.”

“He is bi as well, and does fancy you.” Nick commented before he could sensor himself and then groaned when he realised what he’d said. “Shit. I shouldn’t drink cocktails. It always gets me into trouble,” he muttered under his breath. 

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up. “Then it’s definitely a shame for me that he’s not single.”

Nick looked at her curiously. “How come you’re interested in us guys at work now? I know the first year you were here you got lots of suggestions from Finn and DB that you and Greg would make a good couple, but he always got the impression you weren’t interested in him. Or is it just that he’s more attractive now you know he’s unavailable?”

Morgan fiddled with her drink and blushed. “When I first got here I wanted to make sure I gave a good impression. Enough people would think I got the job through my Dad without me jumping into bed with a guy I worked with, so I told myself to keep my personal life away from work. But since this happened, I’ve started to re-evaluate things. Trust is very important, especially when someone you thought you could trust has just shot you in the back. Who can I trust If I can’t trust you guys?  Plus both of you are handsome, hot and great company. So I suppose my perspective has changed. But can we keep that just between us, please?”

Nick grinned “Sure.” He heard the beep of a text message and checked his cell. After reading the text he pressed speed dial number 1. After a few rings, Greg picked up the phone. “Hi. Now you’ve finished processing the money, do you want to join us? We’re at Finnegans in the bar, and as you’re a topic of conversation, you can speak for yourself.” Nick looked at Morgan and saw her smile. “Great, see you soon then.”

Nick split the last of the pitcher of cocktails into their glasses then got up to take it to the bar. “I’d better get another pitcher in. I’m sure Greg will need a couple of drinks when he finds out what we’ve been talking about!”

Fifteen minutes later Greg walked into the bar, and looked round until he found Morgan and Nick. He sat down next to Nick, but a respectable distance away, and smiled at them both before pouring himself a drink from the new pitcher on the table. “Hi. How are you doing now?” He asked Morgan.

“I’m fine, thanks. Nick has been very helpful, and informative.” She smirked at Nick, and Greg looked at him quizzically.

“Morgan is a bit too perceptive.” Nick said as he moved closer to Greg and put his arm around his shoulders.

Greg stiffened but then relaxed when he saw the grin on Morgan’s face and the rueful look on Nick’s. “Sorry, man, but she guessed about us and I couldn’t lie.”

Greg put his arm around Nick as well and relaxed into his embrace. “You’re okay with this?” he asked Morgan.

“I’m fine with it. I’m glad I know.”

“She thinks we make a cute couple,” Nick commented.

“Well I’ve always thought so,” Greg agreed. “So what other secrets have you been spilling?” he asked his lover, who blushed. “Come on, out with it, you know I’ll find out eventually.”

“Not much,” Morgan informed him. “Just that you are bi and fancy me.”

Greg looked at Nick incredulously, who was bright red at this point with his head in his hands. “You said what!” he exclaimed. “This is the last time I let you out drinking if you’re going to blab all my secrets.”

Nick looked at him ruefully. “I’m so sorry, it just slipped out. If it helps, I think Morgan was considering asking you out, until she found out that you’re not single.”

Greg glared at Nick for a minute in silence, then seeing how contrite he looked, he forgave him. He took a large gulp of his drink before making eye contact with Morgan again. She was looking worried. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble between you two. I’ll go, and don’t worry, I won’t say a word to anyone about any of this.” She started to grab her things to leave the booth, until Greg grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“No, don’t go. It’s okay. I know by now that cocktails loosen Nick’s tongue. He’s fine with beer, but cocktails go to his head.” He looked at Nick again, who was still avoiding looking at both of them and fiddling with the drink mat. He moved closer to Nick and kissed him on the forehead before sitting back in his seat and putting his arm around him again. This made Morgan relax and she sat down too. “So were you really considering asking me out?” Greg asked Morgan.

This time it was Morgan’s time to blush. “Uum, yes. You’re a good friend and were so great when I had a meltdown yesterday. I’ve realised through all this that I need more in my life than just the job, and I’m tired of being single and know I should be proactive about doing something about it. It gets lonely on your own. It’s easier said than done when all the cute men are taken though.”

Nick looked up at Greg, and Morgan could see the connection between them, as they appeared to be having a whole conversation without speaking. She decided now was a good time to give them a few minutes alone. “I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be back soon.” She said as she got up from the table.

They watched Morgan walk away, both admiring the sway of her hips and the way her pants fitted her, emphasising her backside. Nick looked at Greg, with a speculative gleam in his eye. “No. Don’t go there.” Greg said immediately, knowing what he was thinking. “It’s one thing to have a fantasy, and another to act it out. It’s way too risky, even if she did say yes.”

Nick looked at Greg. He knew his partner was right, but it just seemed like an opportunity they should take advantage of. “What’s the saying; ‘You regret the things you didn’t do in life, not the things you did’? I’m thinking that it’s worth exploring the possibility. She’s pretty open-minded, and I don’t think she’d say anything to anyone else even if she isn’t interested.”

“Nick, you’re suggesting we approach our work colleague and suggest a threesome. Even if she is open-minded, that’s a hell of a thing to take in. What if it affects work?”

“Come on Greg, take a chance. We can approach her slowly. I’m not suggesting we blurt it out like that. You can’t say you don’t want to.” Nick tried to get round his more cautious lover.

Greg moved in his seat to get more comfortable, even the thought of it was getting him aroused. It wasn’t something Nick missed, and he pointedly glanced down at Greg’s crotch and smirked at him. Greg sighed. “No, I can’t say I don’t want to. Okay, but we approach this very slowly, and at any sign that she isn’t accepting of alternative lifestyles, or that she has a problem with anything we say, we back off and forget it. I mean it Nick. It isn’t worth risking our jobs for this.”

Nick looked seriously at Greg and nodded. “Agreed.”

Just then, Morgan came back, and both men looked at her. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Nick said. “It’s just, you now know about our love life, but we don’t know anything about yours. I think it’s time to fill us in on your life.”

Morgan frowned. “That won’t take long. I have no love life; as I’ve said, that’s the problem.”

“Come on, I can’t believe a gorgeous woman like you doesn’t get lots of offers,” Greg commented.

At that, Morgan smiled. “Thanks. But no, I really don’t. It’s difficult to meet people, especially when I’m fairly new to this area, and with the hours we work. With spending all my time seeing the dregs of humanity, and what couples supposedly in love do to each other, I’m not as trusting or believing in love as I used to be, so unless I really know someone, I don’t tend to put myself in a position where I get asked out often, or say yes. I suppose I’ve got used to being alone now as well, although I do miss not being in a relationship.”

“What do you miss the most?” Greg asked.

“The usual things; having someone to come home to, someone to go out with, and do things with, physical contact with another person.” 

“You mean sex.” Nick commented with a grin.

“Well, yes, that too.” said Morgan, “But physical contact in general as well. Having someone to curl up in bed with, cuddle on the sofa with while watching a movie, taking a walk hand-in-hand…” She frowned. “Now I’m getting maudlin, talking about all the things I’m missing out on.”

“How long has it been since you’ve been with someone?” Nick asked her.

She looked up at him. “I haven’t been in a relationship since about 6 months before I moved from LA.”

“So no physical contact since then?” Nick probed.

Morgan looked at him suspiciously. “I haven’t questioned you about your sex life, so why am I getting the third degree from you about mine?” She asked.

Greg coughed. “Ignore him, he’s just nosey.” He commented. 

Nick grinned wickedly at her. “What would you like to know about our sex life?” he asked, ignoring Greg who poked him in the ribs.

Morgan laughed. “I haven’t had enough to drink to get into those questions. It’s a nice thought though.”

“Really.” Nick commented, raising his eyebrows at her. “You like the thought of us together?”

“Of course I do. Come on, most straight men like the thought of two women together. That’s why there is so much lesbian porn out there. Most of it isn’t watched by lesbians. Why shouldn’t a straight woman like the thought of two hot men together?” Morgan took a gulp of her drink. She definitely needed more alcohol if they were going to carry on this conversation.

“See, we were cute 15 minutes ago, but how we’re hot.” Nick commented to Greg with a grin. Morgan blushed a fiery red. “So how about we give you a bit of that physical contact you’re missing.” Nick said, watching with amusement as Greg choked on his drink and Morgan looked shocked. He grinned. “The room next door has a dance floor. Do you like dancing, Morgan?” he asked.

She punched his arm. “I wondered what you meant then. Don’t shock me like that!” she reprimanded. “Yes I do like dancing.” she answered his question.

“Come on then, let’s move next door and get a bit of physical contact going on.” Nick winked at Morgan and picked up his jacket and the pitcher of cocktails while she collected her drink and purse. Greg followed them with his and Nick’s glasses, wondering again if this was a good idea.

They easily found seats in the room, far enough away from where the local band was playing so they could talk. “Come on Morgan, dance with me.” Nick requested, getting up and holding out a hand to her. She looked at Greg, who nodded and gestured for her to go with Nick, so she allowed him to pull her up and onto the dance floor. She quickly found out that Nick was a good dancer, and when the next track came on which was a bit slower, he pulled her forward into his arms and held her close. “How’s this for physical contact?” he asked her, his lips brushing over her sensitive ear as he spoke, causing goose bumps. He noticed this and grinned at her. “I take it you like this by your reaction.”

Morgan did like it, but felt very self-conscious with his flirting, knowing that Greg was watching them both. She tried to put some space between them, which Nick resisted. “Nick, stop it. You’re with Greg. You shouldn’t be flirting with me.” She scolded.

“Greg doesn’t mind. I wouldn’t have suggested dancing if I thought he wouldn’t like it.” Nick reassured her, not letting her go. “He’s secure with our relationship and not the jealous type. Plus you can dance with him the same way in a few minutes. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Morgan tried to do as he said and relax, and just let the music wash over her as she danced with Nick. It definitely felt good to be held by someone. She really did enjoy it, and would make the most of the opportunity Nick had given her.

After that track had finished, the band had a 15 minute break, so Nick took her hand and led her back to their seats. Morgan was happy to see that Greg didn’t look as if he had a problem with the way she had been dancing with Nick, and they had another drink and chatted while they waited for the band to restart. When they did, this time it was Greg who got up and pulled her onto the dance floor. This time she relaxed and followed Greg’s lead, not at all worried about Nick’s reaction to their dancing together. They ended up dancing just as closely as she had done before with Nick, but this time the band carried on playing, so they stayed dancing much longer.

They were interrupted by a man tripping behind them, pushing Morgan into Greg. He caught her easily before she fell, and the man picked himself up and apologised before moving away from them. As a result of this, Morgan was plastered head to toe to Greg’s body, and easily felt the hardness pressing into her hip. She looked up at his face and saw the slight blush but he didn’t look away from her or let her go.

“Mmm. Is that a gun in your pocket?...” she asked jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Greg saw the arousal on her face and decided he should progress things further, rather than letting Nick make all the moves, as he had done so far. He moved his hips against hers suggestively, and she gasped, looking at him in shock. “I don’t usually carry a gun, as you know.” He smiled at her. “But I do like dancing, and I do like you. Why are you surprised?”

Morgan looked confused. “Well, you’re with Nick.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get aroused by anyone else, or touch anyone else. We have a progressive relationship. Neither of us liked the idea of never being with a woman again when we got together, so we set our own rules for our relationship. No lies, no going behind the other’s back, but if we see someone we like, we decide what to do about it, together.” Greg watched Morgan closely to see what her reaction was, hoping that she would be okay about what he had just told her.

Morgan couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was shocked that they wouldn’t be exclusive, but aroused at the idea that there was a possibility for her to be with one of these gorgeous men. She realised that her mouth was open when Greg reached up and closed it for her. “I’ve shocked you, haven’t I?” Greg asked with a smile.

“Yes. Are you serious?” She asked him. “You really aren’t exclusive?”

“Neither of us will do anything without the permission of the other, but no, we’re not always exclusive. Don’t get me wrong, most of the time we are together, but occasionally there has been someone else for one of us.” Greg wasn’t sure what her reaction was, as he could see many different emotions in her face, but one constant was arousal, so he was hopeful that telling her this wasn’t a disaster.

Morgan remembered that Nick had told her that Greg fancied her. “So, does this mean you’ve discussed me? What did the two of you decide?” Morgan didn’t want to get her hopes up. The thought of being intimate with either of these men was a turn-on, she couldn’t deny it, and even thinking about them talking about her in that way aroused her.

“Come on. I think this is a conversation that we need to include Nick in.” Greg moved back from her, and taking her hand, led her off the dance floor.

Nick had been watching them on the dance floor and had been wondering what had happened, having seen Morgan’s reaction. He raised his eyebrows at Greg, who looked a bit sheepish. “I told her that we’re not exclusive, and if there is anyone either of us like, that we decide what to do together. She’s a bit shocked, but wants to know what we decided about her.”

Nick shook his head at Greg, amazed. “What happened to taking this slowly? I leave you alone for a few minutes and you move at light speed!”

Greg shrugged. “That guy bumped into us, and, well, it just seemed an opportunity to take.”

Nick realised what had happened, and looked at Morgan to see how she was taking it. “So, now Greg’s thoroughly shocked you, are you okay with this Morgan? Or do you think that all relationships should be exclusive?”

She looked up at him, her mind still a whirlwind, but now thinking about the possibilities. “I think it’s up to the people involved to decide what type of relationship they want. It’s not my place to judge your relationship. But neither of you have answered my question. What have you discussed about me? What do you want from me?” She looked between Nick and Greg, to see who was going to answer her.

They both looked at each other for a minute, before Nick answered. “Well, we discussed quite a bit, but what happens now is up to you. You’ve probably figured out that both of us are interested in you, so it’s your decision. If you want no part in this, then we can finish our drinks and all go home, and pretend this conversation never happened. On the other hand, if you’d like to have a bit more ‘physical contact’ with one of us, then let us know. Pick one of us. The other won’t be offended, I promise you.” Nick waited for a minute to see what her reaction would be. When she didn’t say anything for a minute, just looked between the two of them as if torn, he continued. “Of course, if we’re both so hot that you can’t decide between us, then you can come home with both of us.” At this Morgan looked at Nick and saw his grin, and felt the heat of arousal inside her build as she considered what they were offering.

“Both of you?” she whispered, as if not sure she had heard correctly.

“If that’s what you want, yes.” This was from Greg, who had been quiet up to that point. “It’s your decision.”

Morgan licked her lips. She couldn’t believe what they were suggesting, but there was no way that she was turning them down. “Okay.” She said quietly.

“Okay what?” asked Nick. “Me or Greg or both of us?”

Morgan tried to speak and all that came out was a croak. She cleared her throat. “Both of you.” She answered.

There was no talking after Morgan had made her decision, they just got their belongings together and left, Nick holding her hand and leading her to the cab rank outside the hotel next door to the bar. Greg walked next to them, seemingly lost in thought. They caught a cab and 10 minutes later pulled up outside Greg and Nick’s house. After they had gotten inside and had taken their jackets and shoes off, Greg noticed that Morgan was shaking, and decided that they needed to dial down the sexual tension a bit, not to mention giving the alcohol a bit of time to dissipate. He didn’t want Morgan making a decision she might regret later because she was drunk.

“How about some breakfast? It’s been hours since I had anything to eat, and it’s probably the same for you two.” Greg looked at Nick for confirmation, and he smiled, realising what Greg was doing.

“Sounds like a good idea to me. How about you start the coffee and I see what we’ve got in the fridge. Have a seat Morgan.” Nick pointed her towards the stools by the kitchen counter and she sat down, still in a bit of a daze.

After a few minutes of watching the domestic activity in the kitchen as both Greg and Nick moved around preparing food and coffee, Morgan got up. “Um, where’s the bathroom?” she asked, and Nick pointed to the door at the end of the hallway she could see. She disappeared out of sight and both guys looked at each other.

“Do you think she’s okay?” asked Greg, looking worried.

“I think she’ll be fine, she’s just needs to get used to the idea. We’ll go slowly though, give her time to get over it and catch up with us. We don’t want her to do something she might regret.” Nick wasn’t quite as confident as he sounded, but was hopeful that given time, Morgan would be okay and still want what she said she wanted.

In the meantime, Morgan was washing her hands and looking at her face in the mirror above the washbasin. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” she asked herself. She felt very nervous, but still aroused by the thought of what was to come. All the normal activity wasn’t helping her nerves though, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to eat anything the way her stomach was in knots. She knew she couldn’t stay in hiding forever though, and made her way back to the kitchen just as the food was being put onto plates. “I’m not sure how much I can eat.” She told Nick, who just smiled and told her to leave anything she couldn’t manage.

She forced a few mouthfuls of the delicious bacon and eggs down before Greg spoke. “I know we shocked you back at the bar, and I don’t want you to think that you can’t change your mind, because you can, and both of us will respect that. Neither of us wants you to do something you might regret later, so don’t worry about telling us ‘no’, ‘stop’, ‘go slower’, or ‘I’ve changed my mind’. Okay?”

Morgan met his eyes. “I haven’t changed my mind, but I am nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Neither have we.” Nick reassured her. Morgan looked surprised, so Nick continued. “We’ve both had a dalliance with someone outside the two of us before, but not often, and never the same woman. This is new to us too. We did think about flipping a coin over who got you…”

Morgan looked up and gave Nick a glare which he ignored as he burst out laughing. “Only joking. But seriously, what Greg just said goes for both of us. We take this slowly and you tell us if there is anything you don’t like, or anything you particularly want us to do.”

Morgan realised that Nick had lightened the atmosphere and she was feeling less nervous now, so she continued to eat, more enthusiastically now. “So how long have these ‘dalliances’ lasted? Just one night or longer?”

“Mostly a one night stand, but not always so. Are you wondering what this is? That’s another question for you to answer. I don’t think either of us is opposed to more than one night, but I think we start with that and then decide. After all, you could decide we are both awful in bed and you don’t want to be with either of us again.” Nick grinned at her again, and it was obvious that he was confident that they were both good in bed and she wouldn’t be thinking that. She looked at Greg and he rolled his eyes at Nick then smiled at Morgan before taking another sip of his coffee.

Once they had finished eating, Morgan helped them clear the table and put the pots in the dishwasher, then stood feeling a bit lost, not sure what to do next. Greg rescued her by taking her by the hand and pulled her towards the sofa with him, while telling Nick to pour them another coffee. She sat down in the middle of the sofa, with Greg sitting right next to her, and he pulled her close and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, then moved closer, glancing down at her lips and making his intentions clear. She smiled and took a deep breath, suddenly nervous again, but definitely willing. Slowly Greg closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers in a tender and chaste kiss. Then he kissed her again, slower and deeper, waiting for her to respond to him, which she did. He moved his hand up into her hair and massaged her scalp while he deepened the kiss still further, opening his mouth and using his tongue to explore her lips and teeth, then duelling with her tongue. They took a breath then Morgan initiated the next kiss, which was deep and turning more passionate by the second, with both of them exploring each other’s mouths.

They felt the sofa dip as Nick sat down beside Morgan, and heard him put down their coffees. “God, that’s so hot.” He muttered, never having seen Greg kiss someone like that before, and realising it turned him on. Morgan broke the kiss with Greg and pulled away, turning round to smile at Nick. “My turn,” he commented, before pulling Morgan into his arms to initiate his own kiss.

Morgan realised that both men were great kissers, although completely different. Greg was more cautious, and Nick more aggressive, although not too much for her. She definitely was feeling aroused now. When Nick broke the kiss, she looked round to see Greg watching them with a smile on his face and a coffee mug in his hand. “He’s right. It is hot to see you together,” he commented to Morgan.

She sat back and took a deep breath, needing a minute to get her equilibrium back. She felt as if she would spontaneously combust. She reached for her coffee, to give herself a break. “Your turn. I haven’t seen you two together yet.”

Nick smiled and put an arm across Morgan and pulled Greg closer into a passionate kiss, right next to Morgan’s face. She quickly realised that seeing them together wouldn’t do anything to calm her down, but instead it was making her feel hotter. She finished her coffee and put the mug down. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs and hoped that they would speed things up.

When Nick broke the kiss, he looked at Greg then they both moved at once to Morgan, with Greg taking her mouth in a kiss and Nick nibbling at her throat, while he moved his hand down to fondle her breast. She arched into his hand at the contact and moaned, and Greg spotted what Nick was doing and copied him, so both breasts were getting attention from the two men. Nick used his other hand to unbutton her blouse, checking with her it was okay first, and then helped her out of it. She pulled at Greg’s T-shirt, trying to get her hand underneath it to the bare flesh, and Greg pulled away from the kiss to quickly pull the top off. Nick followed suit, and Morgan was spoilt with the great views of both men’s chests in front of her. Nick pulled her face towards him and took her mouth in a kiss while Greg moved his hand round her back and undid her bra, then brushed the fabric aside to take the closest nipple in his mouth.

At this Morgan gasped and held Greg’s head to her, to make sure he didn’t stop. Nick saw what a strong reaction this had on her and moved down to suck her other breast. Morgan had her eyes closed and was arching up against them, one hand on each man. After a minute, Greg pulled away, followed by Nick, and they waited for Morgan to open her eyes, before Greg suggested they move to the bedroom. Morgan agreed in a daze, and Greg stood up and picked her up, before carrying her down the corridor to their bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed, and then stood by the side of the bed while he undid his belt, then his jeans, before taking them and his socks off and climbing onto the bed next to her. Nick had followed them in and copied Greg’s actions, so Morgan ended up with one man on either side of her. Greg swept a hand down her stomach towards her pants, looking for confirmation from her that this was okay, before undoing the fastenings and moving his hand down into her underwear to where she felt hottest.

Nick helped remove her pants while Greg distracted her with his fingers, moving unhesitatingly to rub his thumb against her clitoris while his agile fingers reached down between her moist folds until he could push two fingers inside her. Morgan pulled him down into a kiss, while Nick continued to remove her remaining garment, and then took his own boxers off, before reaching over to help remove Greg’s.

It had been so long since anyone had touched her intimately that Morgan didn’t take long to get to the edge, and moaned as Greg skilfully pushed her over it, milking her orgasm with his fingers before removing them. Nick grabbed his dripping hand and licked the juice off it, and this was the sight that Morgan opened her eyes to when she had recovered. She looked at Greg in wonder, seeing the arousal on his face, and the smug look he gave Nick. She pulled him into a thank you kiss before Nick distracted her by letting go of Greg’s hand and moving further down the bed.

“Hmm, you taste good Morgan. I think I want to get some more of that from the source.” His hand curled over her hip then down between her thighs, before spreading them further apart so he could move between them. He lifted her knee and kissed it, before slowly moving his lips further up her inner thigh, gradually getting closer to where he was obviously headed. He looked up at her and grinned. “Is this okay with you?” he asked. She nodded. There was no way she was going to turn down this opportunity. The orgasm that Greg had given her didn’t seem to have satisfied her, just awoken up her body to what she had been missing, and now her senses were clamouring for more.

Greg moved closer to her and she could feel his arousal pressed against her hip as Nick reached his target and gently sucked her lips before circling her clitoris with his tongue. Morgan moaned, and Greg caught the moan in a deep kiss. She found it difficult to concentrate on kissing with what Nick was doing to her, and felt a deep trembling inside her as she again got closer to another orgasm. Nick thrust his tongue into her before replacing it with his fingers, and again turning his attention to her clitoris. She couldn’t hold on any longer, and cried out again in ecstasy. Nick slowly gentled his movements then withdrew, meeting Greg halfway up her body to let him taste Morgan through their kiss.

When Morgan recovered, she found both men still kissing passionately, and judging by their hard erections, both were very aroused. They pulled away from each other to breathe, and gazed into each other’s eyes, before Greg said breathlessly “me first.”

Nick nodded his agreement before moving away and reaching into the bedside table, pulling out condoms and a tube of lube. He caught Morgan’s eye and asked, “Are you doing okay?” She smiled at him and nodded, and he moved closer to kiss her gently. After he pulled away, he said “Greg wants to make love to you, if that’s okay with you.” Morgan glanced at Greg, still sat by her hip, and she nodded at him. “And I will make love to Greg.”

Morgan’s eyes opened wide. “At the same time?”

Nick grinned. “Oh yeah. He fancies being in the middle don’t you Greg?” Morgan looked over and saw the blush on Greg’s face.

“It should be a turn on for you too though Morgan. You said you wanted to see us together.” Greg commented, trying to convince her.

“Oh, I don’t think you need to worry about whether I’m turned on or not after what you’ve both done to me. I’m all yours.” Despite coming twice already, she knew that her body hadn’t finished yet, and she was looking forward to getting more attention from these talented men.

Nick smiled at her. “Great. I think we’ll take advantage of that, won’t we Greg?” He opened a condom packet and rolled the condom down Greg’s cock, then covered his fingers in some lube before beckoning Greg closer. “Come closer, and let Morgan see me get you ready for me.” Greg blushed again but moved closer, straddling Morgan’s body so Nick could reach down between his ass cheeks to the pucker there and insert a finger.

Greg gasped and thrust his hips back to impale himself further on Nick’s finger, and then Nick inserted a second finger and crooked them forward until he was brushing Greg’s prostate. Greg moaned and fell forward until he was on his hands and knees, face just above Morgan’s. She could see the pleasure in his face as Nick continued to prepare his lover, then Nick pulled away, reaching for another condom, which he put on himself, before adding lube.

Greg met his eyes for a long moment, and then moved to between Morgan’s thighs. “You sure?” he asked her, and when he got her assent, he slowly pushed into her until he was buried to the hilt inside her. Both of them gasped, and Greg moved closer so he could kiss her as he gently thrust in and out, before stilling when he felt Nick move behind him. Greg looked deeply into her eyes as she watched Nick enter Greg in one long thrust. She saw the arousal on his face as Nick stopped all the way in, and then gradually withdrew. Greg shuddered and then started to move in concert with Nick, so all three of them were moving together, gradually speeding up as they all got close to coming.

Greg came first, not surprisingly, as he had double the stimulation. Morgan watched it ripple over his face as he thrust inside her one last time before coming, and then as he collapsed on top of her, she looked over his shoulder at Nick, and saw that the clenching of Greg’s ass as he reached his orgasm had set Nick off. He reached between Greg and Morgan to press against her clitoris with his thumb, and that last bit of stimulation was enough to finish her off too.

Nick pulled out and crashed down on the other side of the bed to her, and pulled Greg off too, so all three of them were lying on their sides while they caught their breath. Nick removed both condoms and tied them off before throwing them in a trash can by the side of the bed, as Greg was still out of it, then he pushed himself up on one elbow so he could see Morgan over Greg’s body. He had a big grin on his face and started laughing. “Wow, that was even better than I expected. Greggo’s never passed out before from sex either, so I think we can assume it was great for him. How about you?”

Morgan laughed with him. “You guys gave me three orgasms within half an hour and you need to ask me if it was good for me? You’re just fishing for compliments. You know damn well how good that was. I’ll never be able to look at the two of you in the same way again. I just hope I can work without drooling over you both.”

“That would be fun to see,” Greg commented, drawing both his lovers’ attention to him. He had a huge smile on his face, but still had his eyes shut. “Urm. How long was I out?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder at Nick.

“Only a minute or two. That good eh?” Nick asked in a soft voice.

“Oh yeah.” Greg answered. “You’ll see.”

Nick looked over at Morgan. “Well, that is, if it’s okay with you?”

She beamed back. “Definitely okay with me. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Now look what we’ve done. She’s insatiable!” Nick joked.

“Yes, and it would be cruel to leave me like this, so I guess you guys are just going to have to keep me around and keep me satisfied.” Morgan smiled at them, and watched while they stilled and then looked at each other.

“Do you mean that? You don’t want this to be only tonight?” Greg asked, looking seriously at her.

“I think we need to see how it goes, but the way I feel right now, then I definitely want more. You’re both good friends, great guys, and I trust you both with my life. Obviously you’re both really hot and great in bed. Why would I want to walk away from this?” Morgan didn’t know how long this arrangement would be for, or if the novelty of her being there would wear off, but she knew she wasn’t going to be leaving them any time soon if it was her choice.

Greg looked at her with an expression of love in his eyes, and Nick leaned over and kissed her, then pulled away and gave her the same look, before moving back to kiss Greg. “Thank you for being so open-minded, and saying ‘yes’ to this.” Nick said to Morgan, then yawned widely. “I think we need a nap now.” He pulled the covers from the bottom of the bed to cover them all, and Morgan cuddled closer to Greg with her head on his shoulder, as they all settled down to sleep. What had started out as an offer to help Morgan cope with her kidnapping had turned into something better than in their wildest fantasies.


End file.
